Music Boxes and Silverware
by Penulis
Summary: A broken music box and some boring ettiquette lessons turn into another chapter in the relationship of Glitch and Azkadellia.


_Inspired by the works of brilliant author NaturalBlu. Your Tin Man stories are magic._

_Azkadellia is ten, DG is six._

**Music Boxes and Silverware**

Azkadellia placed every ounce of her concentration upon the gleaming silverware in front of her, dedicating their positions on the table to her memory. Although she failed to see the importance in learning how to set a table for a formal banquet (she very much doubted she would ever be allowed to prepare tables of any sort) Azakadellia always aimed to succeed at any task presented to her. She believed she had them all in the right place, but was still apprehensive as she gazed up at her mother for approval.

The Queen, realising her daughter had completed her task, inspected the table. A warm smile graced her elegant face as she turned to her eldest.

"Well done my Delia, you have everything in the correct place". Azkadellia beamed at the praise. "However, we are not quite finished yet, upon which side of the plates would this glass be placed?" her mother asked, holding up a gleaming wine glass. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she looked back at the table. After a minute, Azkadellia took the proffered wine glass and placed it to the right of the plates.

The Queen nodded in approval. "Excellent, I believe that will conclude our lesson for today". Azkadellia sighed and allowed her shoulders to slump, perfect posture was all very well, but it was extremely tiring.

Now that she was finished, Azkadellia took the time to look out at the palace gardens before her. The gardens were her favourite part of the palace. The sheer beauty of the place had always made it hard for her to believe it was untouched by magic. Queen Lavender, knowing of her daughter's love had decided to move their etiquette lesson to the terrace in hopes of relieving some of the boredom.

They pair were not alone for long, little footsteps echoed across the terrace and Princess DG came running out to her mother and sister.

"Mummy, Mummy!" she cried "Oh Mummy it won't work! It's stopped, I've broken it!" DG looked close to tears, despair written all over her face as she held something behind her back. Azkadellia's heart immediately went out to her little sister, she hated seeing DG so distressed.

"What's wrong my angel?" their mother asked, "what have you broken?". DG with tears streaming down her face slowly brought the object out to show her mother. Azkadellia craned her head to see the music box their father had given to DG for her birthday several weeks past.

"It was an accident! I just wanted to look and I dropped it and it broke…" DG trailed off looking between her mother and Azkadellia in despair. Azkadellia, who had not taken her eyes of the music box reached for it and DG slowly, as to not cause any more damage, place it in her hands. Their mother looked on, a small smile on her face.

At first Azkadellia could see no faults with the box. Their father had told them it was made from Bahia Rosewood, a particularly beautiful type of wood with a strong, sweet smell which, he had assured DG, would last for many years. It had been painted in a beautiful blue, which seemed to match DG's eyes perfectly. The sides of the small box were decorated with pink roses intertwined with ivy and a big rose was carved into the top. Azkadellia gently opened the music box, which was lined with pale pink velvet. The little figurines which stood in the middle, two little girls holding hands, had broken and fallen to the side, the platform the little girls had been standing on had come loose, and Azkadellia could see the inner metal workings of the box through the whole. DG pointed at the box,

"The music won't play Az the little… metal… thingy has broken off" she held up a small metal piece. Azkadellia giggled at her sister's funny phrasing and took the metal piece as well. She saw how it was supposed to fit into the back of box and remembered that when it was wound, it would set the little girls into motion and they would dance together in a circle to a lullaby. Their father had brought the music box back from a recent trip to the other side, which he had told them was where he was born.

Azkadellia now also wore a look of dismay, not knowing if the box could be fixed since it had come from the other side. She and DG both looked up at their mother, hoping she would have an answer. The Queen smiled at her girls, one with a face full of tears, the other's full of sympathy.

"Do not worry my darlings, I am sure it can be fixed" she said before ringing a small bell that was on the table next to her. A servant appeared seconds later. "Khan, please take the music box Princess Azkadellia is holding to Master Ambrose, explain that it has been broken and Princess DG would be most gracious if he could fix it." Azkadellia was startled at the mention of her mother's royal advisor and most brilliant scientist. Her face lit up so much she practically glowed. As Khan came towards her to take the music box, she hugged it closer to her.

"Oh no Mama, please let me take it to Master Ambrose!" she said hurriedly. Her mother looked at her in surprise and Azkadellia felt her face turning a lovely shade of red. "I…I mean… I have seen what is wrong with it! Surely it would be best for me to take it and show him what is wrong. I don't mind."

The Queen looked at the box again, a knowing smile upon her face as she replied "Very well my darling, but take your sister with you, if she wishes to go." Azkadellia quickly turned to DG who pondered the question for what Azkadellia thought was forever, finally DG shook her head and settled herself down in a chair next to her mother. With a last look at her mother, who nodded in approval, Azkadellia hopped off her chair and knowing she was not allowed to run in the palace, at least where her mother could see her, walked inside very quickly. The Queen kept smiling as she watched her daughter practically skipping away. She nodded to Khan to indicate he was dismissed and as he left, her husband came outside, just seeing his eldest leaving through the hall. Ahamo examined the cutlery on the table in front of him and shook his head.

"I will never understand, my darling, what the point is in learning how to set all of this out" he said, motioning to the table in front of him. He leant down and kissed his wife before sweeping DG out of her chair, much to her delight, and sitting down in it with her on his lap.

The Queen grinned. "My dear Ahamo, I teach my daughters, so they in turn will be able to teach theirs". Ahamo shook his head again.

DG wrinkled her nose "Do I have to know this too Mummy?" she asked. The Queen and her husband laughed at their youngest.

"Yes, in time" she said. DG folded her arms and settled back in her Ahamo's lap, not looking impressed. The Queen smiled and leaned over to whisper to her husband,

"I think out eldest has developed, _a crush_, as you would say". Ahamo looked at his wife surprised.

"Delia? A crush? Who?" he said not nearly as quietly as he should have for DG's head shot up, a stricken look upon her face.

"Crush? Who is crushing Az? Is she hurt?" The Queen laughed.

"Az has come to no harm, my angel, you saw her leaving to go and see Master Ambrose" she said, giving her husband a pointed look "the word has a different meaning". Understanding temporarily dawned on Ahamo's face, before a multitude of other questions came to mind. However, from the way his wife and youngest were looking at him, he decided now was not the time to ask.

* * *

Azkadellia was now running down the hall way, almost tripping over air in excitement. She didn't know why she was in such a hurry as she knew Ambrose well enough to know he would not be leaving his work chambers all day. Perhaps it was the thought of someone else (highly unlikely as it was) beating her to him first. As she made the final turn and started down the corridor to the work chamber, Azkadellia began to slow her pace. What if Ambrose was busy? Well he was always busy, but what if he was too busy to see her? What if he told her to go away? Azkadellia had never been as loud and bubbly as her sister. She hated confrontation and being a bother and was secretly terrified of rejection.

Those awful self doubts were starting to take over again and now she was metres away from the oak doors. Azkadellia closed her eyes and calmed her nerves, thinking things through rationally as Ambrose had taught her. This was Ambrose, her Ambrose! He had never been annoyed by her presence before and she had visited several times before. Steeling herself, she took the last few steps towards the doors and knocked timidly.

There was no immediate response. Instead she heard papers being shuffled and objects being banged around and… was that a whistle she just heard? She was considering knocking again when she heard a voice, _his_ voice, call out.

"Come in, come in!" This was all the encouragement Azkadellia needed and she gave one of the heavy oak doors a shove. She had it halfway open when it was opened from the other side. Azkadellia stumbled slightly and steadied herself against the other door. Ambrose looked out confused and Azkadellia gave a small cough, causing him to look down. Immediately all the confusion left his face, his eyes sparkled and smiled warmly at Azkadellia. Any previous concerns flew out the window with that smile.

"Princess Azkadellia! How delightful. Please come through" he said as he motioned her further into the room. Azkadellia smiled shyly and gazed around at one of her favourite rooms in the palace. Most of the time it was kept in order, however Ambrose seemed to be working on something important, which meant his work room was in a state of disarray. Papers in small, neat cursive and diagrams were scattered everywhere. There were boards messily covered with long, complicated equations. The curtains had been drawn for some reason, which should have cast the room into darkness, however Ambrose had found some was to illuminate the room. She smiled at the mess around her, it had been a while since Ambrose had worked on something this successfully.

"What is that you have there Azkadee?" Ambrose asked using his special nickname for her now they were in private. Startled from her staring she blushed slightly and brought the music box forward for him to see.

"It's a music box Master Ambrose" she began "DG brought it to us, Mama and I, a little while ago. It's broken, somehow"

Ambrose hid a smile, admiring how Azkadellia evaded mentioning who had broken the toy. He had no doubt in his mind that DG, as much as he loved her, had caused the damage by being silly, yet it was so like Azkadellia to keep her sister out of the blame.

"Let's have a look at it shall we?" he said and gently took the music box from Azkadellia. They walked over to the main table in his work room and Ambrose helped Azkadellia onto a stool so she could see. He took a pair of glasses out of his pocket and put them on. As he inspected the music box, Azkadellia started to speak.

"The outside of the box, is fine mostly. I saw a small chip in the wood but it is only small. The figurine inside has broken off somehow and you can see all the cogs and such inside." She took a breath and held the "small metal thingy" DG had given her last "this is the key which I think slots into the back of the box here" she indicated to the space at the back of the box "once in place and turned it plays a lullaby, that's how it worked before"

Ambrose had not taken his eyes of the music box, and was impressed, if not slightly amused with Azkadellia's knowledge. She certainly had an inventors mind. From the way her lips her pursed and her clasped hands kept moving, he knew she had more to say. So he continued to examine the box and waited.

"Papa gave the box to DG for her birthday this annual, it's from the… the other side. DG loves it so and Mama says DG would be ever so gracious if you could fix it, I am sure you can, if…if… you are not too busy" she finished, looking down at her hands. Ambrose took a few more moments to look at the box before voicing any sort of reply.

"Hmm…" he said and Azkadellia quickly looked up. From the corner of his eye Ambrose could see a familiar glimmer in Azkadellia's eyes, full of hope, trust and admiration.

"Well, this shouldn't be too difficult to fix, I should have it done in a few hours" Azkadellia's face radiated with joy and if she weren't so shy, she was sure she would have hugged him.

"Oh really?!?! Thank you Ambrose!!! DG will be so thrilled, thank you!" Ambrose nearly shook his head as he smiled back. She was always thinking of others.

"You are most welcome Azkadee. I'm rather pleased you came too see me…"

Small hints of red began to grace Azkadellia's cheeks and she could not stop the small smile from showing. Ambrose had wanted to see her! Unbeknownst to the heir apparent was how her delight had spread to her eyes, which were currently locked with mentor's.

Ambrose had kept talking as her mind had wandered. She was annoyed with herself for ignoring him and turned her attention back to what he was saying. He was talking about a remobulator, an important part of something he was working on. She loved how Ambrose would discuss these things with her. He never considered her too young or simple minded to understand. No, Ambrose understood that just because she was a princess and heir to the O.Z. didn't mean she was without normal interests. _"Well maybe not normal"_ she thought to herself. Interest in remobulators and other inventive devices wasn't normal for a ten year old girl, but she still had interests!

Azkadellia abruptly halted her line of thought as she realised Ambrose had stopped talking and was beaming at her. She had done it again!!! She hoped from his expression, he had only just stopped talking or else it would all be terribly embarrassing. Suddenly all embarrassment and frustration left her mind as she remembered what he had said, replaced instead with excitement.

"The remobulator is completed? Really!?!?!" she voiced out loud. Either Ambrose had not seen her lapse in attention or had chosen to ignore it, as he just continued to smile while nodding his head. Now Azkadellia beamed.

"Oh! That means it can be put in place with the rest of your machine!"

"Not quite yet, Azkadee. There are still a few things I need to confirm, come I'll show you." Ambrose placed a hand on her shoulder and guided Azkadellia over to another side of the room, both smiling at each other while continuing their discussion.

"Didn't you have to make some temperature adjustments Master Ambrose?"

"Yes, I did and it's worked out as I suspected. Now let me tell you about what didn't work out so well…"

* * *

"Are you quite sure? It is most unlike her to not tell anyone where she will be."

"Most certain your Majesty, she did not arrive for her lesson and after waiting for twenty minutes I went looking myself. She has not been with Princess D.G. and none of the guards have seen her nor any of her maids."

Tutor had arrived at the Queen's office several minutes earlier to discuss the whereabouts of her eldest daughter. Ahamo had been summoned and was on his way to meet them. Upon seeing the now troubled look upon his Queen's face, he hastily spoke again.

"I am sure she is still in the palace your Majesty, you know Azkadellia, she has most likely ensconced herself in the most unlikely place with a book and just lost track of time." The Queen nodded, but the worry did not leave her face. At that moment her husband entered the room. He nodded at Tutor in acknowledgment but kept his gaze upon his wife, hoping to calm her. He loved his wife dearly, but she had a tendency to overreact in situations such as these. He very much doubted his daughter was in any danger, he had heard Tutor before he had entered the room and agreed with his deduction entirely.

Tutor turned to the Queen and cleared his throat. "I believe the best solution would be for you to track her, your Majesty. Azkadellia could not have gone too far."

The Queen stopped pacing and turned to Tutor, she had not even thought of tracking. Nodding once, she sat down at her desk and closed her eyes, blocking out all thoughts except her missing daughter. There was Azkadellia, with her porcelain skin, long dark tresses and warm brown eyes. She reached out with her light, for the warmth she knew to be her daughter's magical being. She touched on D.G.'s light as she searched, which was far less controlled than her sisters. D.G. was in the nursery. Suddenly, she felt a slight tingle. It was steady, brimming with energy and… slightly cooler than her own source or D.G.'s. That was Azkadellia. She journeyed, further down within the palace and suddenly, there was no need for further magic. Her eyes snapped open, causing Tutor and Ahamo to jump slightly, for they had been gazing at her intently.

All the worry had disappeared from her face, the usual calm tranquility that was the Queen now back in place as she smiled up at her husband.

"She is fine. I am sorry I had forgotten it…"

"Where is she my love?"

"My dear, if not D.G.'s whose side would she be at?" Ahamo gazed intently back at his wife before joining the dots. He too relaxed, shoulders now slumping and letting out a long breath he did not realise he had been holding. Maybe he had allowed himself to become rather worried after all…

* * *

As Ahamo opened the door to Ambrose's work chamber, he could hear her little voice talking animatedly with the advisor. The Queen followed quickly behind, but he husband held a finger to his lips to indicate she should not intrude upon the pair.

Azkadellia was sitting on one of Ambrose's work desks gazing up at the advisor who was gesticulating with one hand and had the other on the desk next to her leg, no doubt as a precaution in case she slipped. She was nodding enthusiastically as he talked and holding the object which had lead to the day's events in the first place, D.G.'s music box. Now it was Azkadellia who was talking, her cheeks slightly flushed and her eyes sparkling. Ambrose was taking in all she was saying with genuine interest and Ahamo saw something else within the advisor's gaze, pride. His eyes flashed momentarily to the door and the pair realised that Ambrose had heard them enter. Ahamo pulled his wife back into the shadows, not wanting to intrude upon the scene. He didn't think they would be able to get back out without Azkadellia noticing. There was silence in the room now and when he looked back, Ahamo saw the pair at the desk smiling at each other, obviously the current topic had reached its conclusion. A minute later the Ambrose spoke again.

"Well Azkadee, I think you have had enough sitting around in this dank old place." Azkadellia quickly piped up.

"Oh! No Master Ambrose!" she cried looking around her "This place…your place… is wonderful! Not dank and certainly not old, I wouldn't want to-" she trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence. How could she say she would never want to leave? Besides… what if Ambrose wanted her to go? Maybe he was tired of her now? _"Perhaps I should leave…"_ she thought and she started to look towards the door when Ambrose's hand grabbed her chin and gently redirected her gaze back up to his face. His eyebrows were raised, a small smile on his face.

"I was thinking of taking a stroll around the gardens, would you care to join me?" Azkadellia smiled shyly back up at him and slowly nodded. Ambrose made to put his arms around her waist, to help her down.

"May I?" he asked, and with her assent, he gently lifted her up and put her back on the ground. He held out his hand and putting her smaller one in his they made for the door. Suddenly she turned back around.

"What about the music box? It needs to get back to D.G.!" she said. Ambrose glanced quickly at the darkest corner of the room before answering.

"Don't worry for now, I'll make sure it gets back to her." This was enough for Azkadellia and she turned around, smiling up at Ambrose as they walked out of the room.

The Queen and her consort came out of their hiding spot and moved towards the desk where the now fully repaired music box was.

"I see what you mean now" he began "about Azkadellia, she is rather… fond of him, isn't she?" The Queen nodded in agreement.

Ahamo sighed and smiled over at his lovely wife, who was wearing a smile of her own. He could still hear the pair making their way down the hall, talking animatedly. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Well, at least it isn't some rough and tumble tin man" he joked, picking up the music box and holding out his other arm for his wife.

"Not yet…" the Queen replied as they left the room.


End file.
